Ninja Killer
by x se
Summary: Shinobi corpses are being found all over Konohagakure no Sato. First was Sasuke. Then more and more corpses are found… The village will eventually be completely dead at this rate, but no one knows who’s doing it until they’re next… Rating subject to chang


_Ninja Killer_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Konjiki no Gash Bell, where Zeon comes from.

Note: Updates won't be often. More concerned with **The Memory Arc** than this. This is based off my "Zeon kills everybody in Naruto" dreams.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto was walking towards the Ichiraku, when he suddenly had an idea. He could go surprise Sasuke-teme, who had recently come back after betraying the Sound, and was training. It had seemed the arrogant asshole had hit puberty while away, because Sakura and Ino had been disappearing at night, though Naruto didn't care any more since he had a girlfriend. One who looked a helluva lot better than those two.

Unfortunately, she didn't live in the same village as he did. But enough about that, Naruto decided to head over to the training area. However, on his way, he passed a strange child that had pale skin and silvery hair. Before Naruto could double take, the strange child was gone.

With a shrug, Naruto headed towards the training area. But as he got closer, his enhanced senses, a gift from his demon mother (who happened to live in his belly), caught the scent of blood.

Naruto, wondering what kind of idiot suicidal training method the teme was going through, ran towards the sickening stench he had smelled so many times before. To his dying day, he always said he had wished he had just gone to the Ichiraku…

* * *

**Earlier…**

Uchiha Sasuke was very happy. He had girls. He had girls that would do _anything_ he wanted, and it seemed to piss Naruto off. And he got laid a lot. Both were now good things in Sasuke's book, instead of just the former.

Right now, he was reading Icha Icha Paradise, in order to get Naruto's girlfriend to fall for him, thus smashing the poor blonde boy's life, happiness, and heart.

When the Sound had come under attack from some sort of dragon, Sasuke, being the great warrior he is, fled with the intention of telling Konoha he destroyed the Sound. It worked, surprisingly, because the Sound was found in ruins. He had no idea how it happened, but decided not to care and live it up as the Uchiha Prodigy that destroyed the Sound and stopped a war.

He grinned and took note of what the main character was doing to the two women at once, he'd have to try that on Sakura and Ino later. He was about to turn the page, when he heard a crack. He looked up and saw a small child looking at him. He smirked.

"So, you want my autograph?" Sasuke stood up after stuffing the dirty book in his pocket.

The child simply walked towards Sasuke. The teenage Shinobi noticed that the child wore white, except for a light blue bow under his neck, and had silvery white hair. However, his head was lowered slightly, enough so that he couldn't see the child's face.

"Well kid, it will cost you fifty…" said Sasuke, somewhat darkly, since everyone who had wanted his autograph had indeed paid him that much.

"I'm not here for an 'autograph'…" spoke the child, and Sasuke instinctively shivered after hearing the chilling voice. It had him rooted to the ground.

The child looked up and Sasuke was the chalk white skin clearly now, the facial markings, nad the white streaked purple eyes.

"I'm here to finish what I started…" Giving a laugh, the child held his hand up and it seemed to crackle with electricity. "_Zakeru_."

Blue lightning spewed forth from the child's hand. Sasuke, while an arrogant bastard, was fairly strong. He leapt back and prepared a jutsu.

"CHIDORIIIIIIIIII!" screamed Sasuke as he put his hand to the ground, before charging straight for the small child. The child laughed, showing a full mouth of fangs, and Sasuke simply glared as he avoided the first lightning bolt.

"Fool…" the child leapt up, directly above Sasuke. "You're not even worth toying with… _Zakeruga_…"

Sasuke's eyes widened as a concentrated beam of lightning went through hi body, down from his skull, through everything, and all the way through to the ground. He fell over, dead. The child laughed.

"Oto, done…" laughed the small boy softly. He looked up and headed towards the exit of the training area. "And Konoha is next on my list… I think I'll go one by one this time, before I kill the rest off…"

Laughing insanely, the small child left the training area and headed off to find his next victim…

**_End 1_**


End file.
